How much does it take?
by iamtryN
Summary: ANcon Challenge from Xenascully... drunk scene between Dean and Sam


**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the handsome devils or their supernatural sandbox… super puppy dog eyeing CW and The K… (Is it working?) Damn! I didn't think so…

**NOTE#1:** YEP, another ANCon Challenge. A drunk scene with Sam and Dean. I'm choosing right after the last ep. (Well now it's the ep before Bobby shows himself to the boys) You know… where poor Bobby was standing there waiting for Dean to see him… so sad… Anyway, this is after they leave the hotel and are stopped for the night at the next hole in the road motel. (Xenascully-SPN: Drunk Sam and Dean! We all loved the banter in the office before whatshisface showed up. Let's put them in another similar situation!) Hopefully my version will work… enjoy. It kinda strayed…

**BY the WAY: Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!**

How much does it take?

It started out as a question… but to Dean it was a challenge. How much does it take to get him wasted? Uh… good question. He had no idea. Not anymore, but they could find out. Right the hell now! No time like the present. He pulled out his lucky flask. Bobby's flask. Besides this was what he needed to put his plan in action.

"Seriously?" Sam snapped, feeling aggravated as he watched Dean uncap Bobby's flask and take a swig.

He leaned back in the chair and glanced around the room. It was a typical motel. Their current room was decorated black and white. Reminded him of the way he used to see the world. Black and white. No grey. Just right and wrong. So simple. He snickered to himself. _Yeah, right. Simple. Things hadn't been that in years_. "Yeah. Dude. I poured the last of the good shit from that bottle into it before we left the brewery and…" Dean dug around in his bag and pulled out two more full bottles of the clear liquid he had so thoroughly enjoyed in the office. He leveled his triumphant smile at Sam.

"You didn't." Sam demanded even as he reached for a bottle.

Dean took a healthy swig, his smile widened as he said, "I damn sure did." He pushed a bottle towards Sam to meet his outstretched hand.

"You're such a bad influence on me, D." Sam commented as picked it up. He opened the bottle and took a swig not even bothering with a glass. He was going to match Dean guzzle for guzzle. Maybe when they were both drunk enough, they could be honest with each other. He was tired of so much being left unsaid. Of regrets and leaving people behind. He took a bigger swig as he watched Dean smile and opened his own bottle having already emptied the flask.

"Garth sure is chick flicky." Dean said out of the blue as he stood and walked closer to the bed.

Sam smiled, taking a swig to match Dean's.

"I mean for an annoying little shit, he kinda grows on you." Dean said conversationally as he plopped down on the bed and took another swig.

"You want to partner up with him?" Sam asked taking another pull from his bottle as he switched spots at the table so he could see Dean better.

Dean gave him a glare as he retorted, "Uh… no. I got my partner. Remember?" Dean studied him as he asked, "Are you drunk already?"

Sam gave him a _go take a dip in shit _glare and snapped, "No… I can hold my liquor better than that jerk."

"I'm not so sure about that… you always been a light weight." Dean stated, hiding a grin with an upturned bottle.

Sam was disappointed that Dean didn't reply in the customary response.

Dean seeing the look of disappointment flash across Sam's face he added, "bitch."

Sam smiled dimples and all. He took another swig when he realized he was suddenly a couple of swigs behind.

"Dean I missed you." Sam said after a few minutes of silence where he'd been busy matching swallows of the clear liquid.

"Lightweight." Dean said with a content grin. For the moment he wasn't going to worry about what new kind of sucky shit was headed their way.

"I'm being serious… dammit." Sammy said with a slight slur. _Huh_, he hadn't drunk that much to be slurring yet. He glared suspiciously at his brother as Dean studied him over his bottle.

Dean sighed, "I missed you too little brother." He continued to study him before he added softly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

"I know that Dean. You've always taken…" Sammy started and then felt himself lean against the table and the bottle slipped from his hand with a clunk as it landed on the table.

Dean sat up and set his bottle on the floor as he stood and headed toward his slightly drunk but more than anything drugged, exhausted little brother.

Sammy was busy staring at the bottle on the table with a surprised look on his face when Dean grabbed Sam under the elbow and hauled him to his feet.

Sammy started to sink back into the chair only to have Dean pull him closer. He led him over to the bed farthest from the door. He suddenly felt Sam stiffen in his arms and try to pull to a stop and knew that Sam had figured it out.

"You dix… D." Sammy slurred as he tried to pull away.

"A dix?" Dean questioned, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. He knew exactly what Sam was calling him and it certainly wasn't a dix… more like dick.

"You heard me." Sam muttered still trying to dig his heels in and stay in one place even as Dean managed to half pull, half carry Sam to the bed. Finally reaching it he gently pushed Sam down.

"Shitty… I can'd believe you roofed me. Dix…" Sam said with a glare as he swayed.

Dean laughed as he said, "Wish I had a tape recorder so you could hear yourself."

"Bit me." Sam snapped as he fell back onto the bed muttering, "Roofed me…"

Dean smiled down at his little brother as he told him, "You need this Sammy, we'll really get drunk another night."

"Fugg you D." Sam said trying to glare at his big brother. If only he would hold still and quit multiplying. He only needed one Dean. His big brother.

Dean placed a hand over his heart as he said with a smirk, "I'm hurt, Sammy. I'm only doing my job." He knew his little brother didn't mean it. But he also knew Sam did hate being drugged and after the latest stint in the hospital he was going to be an even bigger bear about it… _once he woke up_.

"When job…" He sighed out and stifled a yawn, "roof me?"

"It's roofied and it's my job when my little brother won't sleep even though old Lucy left the building. You've been fighting it. I need you better. I need you okay. So shut up and go to sleep." Dean said gently as he sat beside Sammy.

"D, thanks." Sammy said as he struggled to stay awake.

"For what?"

"For not giving up… for find…" Sam's eyes closed and Dean sighed in relief. He wasn't going to have to chick flick and maybe chance crying.

Sam grabbed his arm causing him to jump as he said, "fin' me."

"Well, I gotta have my little brother ridin' shotgun… otherwise… what's the point?" Dean asked as he watched Sam struggle to stay awake.

"Better 'out me…" Sam slurred closing his eyes and head nodding to the side.

Dean gave him a shake causing him to look blearily at him, "We've tried that too many times to count… it's me and you kid or it's nothing. I won't take anything else." Dean drew in a shaky breath as he tried not to cry. _Maybe he was drunk_. That was why he was struggling not to cry Niagara Falls size tears.

"I miss him…" Sam said as a tear rolled down his face and into his hairline, totally bypassing the cheek since he was lying down.

_Shit_! Dean thought wildly. He'd angrily kept the world at arms length, even Sam so that he could control that lump stuck in his throat. The despair that ate away at him day and night.

Dean awkwardly patted him as he waited for the sleeping pills to kick in.

"My fault you losssss Cassy too." Sammy slurred as he 'puppy dog' eyed him.

Dean shook his head as he told him firmly, "Cas broke your head, its only right he fixed it…" He paused before saying softly, "you."

Sam started to cry as he said again, "All…" He flung his arms out, "All my fall…"

Dean knew exactly what his brother was saying, "It is not your fault. I know I told you already and will probably tell you several more times tonight… and tomorrow night and every night after until you get it in your thick head it's not."

"Nod what?" Sammy asked blinking owlishly.

"Not your fault." Dean repeated.

"Whaz my fall?" Sammy asked.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." Dean said with a frustrated grin.

"Doee-nwanna…" Sam mumbled as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up, only to fall back at the same time Dean had moved his hand to his chest to keep him in place.

"I know you don't want to, hence the drugs." Dean stated carefully as he tried to turn his enormous brother to where he was laying in the bed correctly, not across both sides by going diagonal along the middle. "Besides, I will be right here. I got your back."

"Goss yuzzbagsuee." Sammy muttered with a smile.

"I know you do Sammy. We'll talk when you wake up." Dean told him with a pat to his chest. Soon Sam was snoring softly. Dean reached out and gently carded his fingers to push bangs away from Sam's forehead and then just leaned back against the headboard to watch his little brother sleep.

THE END

**TinyNote:** How much does it take? Not much if you drug them! But still have no idea about Dean do we…


End file.
